Tomb of Time
by mypoorangel
Summary: What if Sam had been sent foreward back to his time when fell in the lake how did it affect him and how can he be shot in the heart and live? Answers are inside... Enough Reviews next chappie.
1. Chapter 1

**Tomb of Time**

(1980 just outside Manchester 7:20)

Sam was in his car in close pursuit of some gang members. He was following Gene Hunts car when one of the Gang members pulled a gun and started shooting at the cars. One of the bullets hit Sam's front tires and that sent him spinning out of control and into a river. When his car hit the bottom Sam was thrown out of the front windshield and hit his head on some rocks that littered the bottom of the river. Floating so close to the surface but barely conscious he watched the sun sparkle through the top layer of water and thought of Anne. He wondered if she would move on if he died here. His thoughts were slowly being drowned out by a sound that he had not heard in a long time. The beeping of a heart machine it was getting slower and slower. Sam was starting to get very lightheaded. He heard so many muffled voices in his mind. Sam closed his eyes and stopped fighting the darkness that threatened to consume it was so peaceful.

Gene immediately stopped pursuit and drove down to the river. Letting the Gang members get away. He jumped out of the car and was getting ready to dive in after Sam when Ray grabbed him and held him back.

"There's nothing that we can do Guv" said Ray "You go in there and you'll be swept away by the current"

"I've got to try I promised Anne that I would bring him back safely" Gene pleaded struggling against Rays hold. "I've got to try" suddenly all the water in the area of the river where Sam was flew up. Sam lurched up and gasped.

(2008 Manchester Hospital)

Sam sat up quickly. He looked around he appeared to be in a metal box of some kind but the thing that confused him the most was that he was in a suit. It looked like the suit that he was wearing when he first jumped of the building to go back to the tunnel. He didn't own the suit in 1980. He saw that the door to the box was open. As he was crawling to it he shivered from the cold. He pushed open the door and stared at the contents of the room.

(1980 River 20 minutes later)

They were dragging Sam's car out from the river and Anne had showed up almost immediately after Gene had called her and told what had happened. She nearly broke down on the phone and had brought a bunch of other cops with her to help. When it had been fully ragged up and they saw the broken windshield. Anne broke down and cried. Gene grabbed her to stop her from hurting her self. Ray and Chris looked the other way both trying not to cry. The only thing that kept Gene from crying as he hugged Anne trying to calm her down was a mind numbing swig from his flask. Sam was his best friend and now he was gone.

(2008 Roof of the Hospital 20 minutes later)

Sam was sitting on the edge with his face in his hands. He had already tried to kill himself four times since he woke up in the morgue. Every time he had tried he just woke up like he was asleep. When he looked up he saw the sunset. Right then he realized just how short life was truly. So he stood up and looked at the sun set and decided that he would quit being a cop and he decided that he would live his life to the fullest he smiled slightly and just stood there for a while. Then he turned around and walked back down stairs. Suddenly several nurses ran by with a stretcher with a woman laying on it. It looked as though she had been shot in the head she was very lucky to be alive.

"But she's my mommy I want to see her" A child's voice echoed down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, but she's in a coma do you have any other relatives?" Said a nurse

"I want to see my mommy please" Begged the girl. She was crying and it was clearly visible that she was very worried.

"I sorry but if you don't have any relatives here your going to have to leave." The nurse said.

"She's my niece" Sam lied.

"Oh, well I leave her in your care than shall I" the nurse said kindly as she hobbled off to her other duties.

"Thank you Mister. They say she's in a coma. I guess I'm going to have to live with my father. My names Molly by the way what's yours." Molly said rapidly.

"My name is Sam and no problem you should be able to stay here I mean from what I picked up she's your mother." Sam replied.

"Yes she is." Molly said proudly "Hey do you know what a coma is?"

"Yes I do. I've been in a coma before. It's kinda like just being asleep for a long time" Sam answered.

"Really! Hey when you in a coma do you hear people talking to you? cause I still want to tell mommy about my day at school and everything. Hey were do you work? I don't know where my Dad works. "My mom says that my dad is a bad man I don't want to live with him. Hey can I live with you?" Molly said rapidly.

"Lets see Yes they can here you. I don't have a job right know and yes you can live with me. My turn, why do you not like your father?" Said Sam

"My mom just says he's a bad man and I know more about you that I do him" Said Molly nervously.

"Let's sit and swap stories while we wait okay" Sam said. Molly simply nodded and they sat down and talked about anything that came to there minds. Over the year Molly and Sam had become really good friends with Molly and she was doing well at school. They went to the city to occasionally visit Molly's father. Everything changed one day when Molly was kidnapped. In return for Molly they wanted Sam to find the two pieces of the Shadow Hourglass scattered throughout the world and bring it to the tomb of time were they would be waiting.

(1981 Just outside Manchester 10:35)

Alex was driving her car around to clear her head when she saw Gene sitting on a hill near a river. She stopped, got out of the car and went to go and sit with him.

"He was me best mate," Gene said quietly "Yet he died in that river one year ago"

"Sam?" asked Alex Quietly.

"Ya" Gene Sighed

"Wait what's that" Alex said as she pointed to something that had just washed ashore. Before Gene could say anything she was halfway down the hill to go look at it. When they had finally reached it Gene picked it up and tossed it to the other hand but missed and when it hit the floor a ripple of red ran through the ground and then the ground around them flew up.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Finally the second chapter it's a bit short but anyway I won't drag in my life story so…Disclaimer I don't own Life on Mars or Ashes to Ashes)**

(2009 Forest in the Amazon)

"MOLLY THE JEEPS IN THE CLEARING STRAIGHT AHEAD GO FOR IT." Sam shouted over the gunshots

"WHAT ABOUT YOU?" Molly yelled back

"JUST GO AND START THE JEEP!" he yelled as he tossed the keys to Molly then turned right leaving Molly running through the Amazon alone. The men that were chasing them went after Sam. Panting Molly burst into the clearing and saw the Jeep. When she reached the door the ground shook. Molly screamed and grabbed onto the door handle. When it stopped she turned to see two people lying on the ground they seemed to be talking. _Wait _Molly thought when the woman talked _I know that voice. _When she saw the woman's face Molly nearly cried.

"MOMMY!" Yelled Molly and ran to the woman and hugged her tightly.

"Who's she Alex?" Asked the man.

"Shut up Gene," Alex said sharply before turning her attention to the girl crying in her arms. "Oh Molly what are you doing here?"

Molly looked up at her mothers eyes but before she could answer gunshots started getting louder.

"What the hell is going on?" Gene asked hand on his gun. Just then Sam ran into the clearing breathing heavily. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Gene. They just stared at each other for a moment.

"You let your guard down." A voice said coldly. Single gunshot was heard as Sam's body jerked. Sam fell to his knees he put his hands were his heart was when he took them away he saw they were covered in blood. The moment seemed to last forever when Sam fell to the ground.

"NOOOOOOO!" Cried Molly struggling to get away from Alex who was holding her tightly. The man who had shot Sam was laughing hysterically. But no one was paying attention to him they were all focused on the pool of blood that was staining the grass red beneath Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Finally chapter 3 I had writers block for a while but I defeated it oh and the word insanely my computer say's it's right but I don't know so it's not my faultif it's wrong ANYWAY here you go…Disclaimer I don't own Life on Mars)**

"Who the hell are you?" Gene asked angrily.

"The name's James" He said moving in front of Gene. "Although I'm rather surprised that you don't know me most people do."

"Let's just say that I'm not from around here" Gene responded dully

"I can see that by looking at what you're wearing" James yawned

"It's better than what you're wearing" Gene said

"What on earth are you counting for?" James asked Molly who was counting down on her fingers.

"You'll see" She said "5…4…3…2…1"As soon as the word one was out of her mouth they all heard a gasp. When they looked over to the source of the gasp to see Sam on his hands and knees with one hand rubbing where he had been shot. They all looked back at Molly who was grinning insanely.

"SHOOT HIM TILL HE STAY'S DEAD!" James shouted.

"I don't think so" Sam said calmly as he took something from his back pocket.

"FIRE!" James yelled. Sam threw what was in his hand to the ground, smoke billowed from it.

"What was that?" Alex asked as Sam ran past her.

"Tear gas now let's go." He said while jumping into the jeep. Everyone followed him quickly. "Molly I need the keys."

"About the keys…"Molly said nervously. Everyone turned and looked at her. "I kinda dropped them." Gene looked away, Alex hung her head and sighed. Sam banged his head on the steering wheel then ducked under the dashboard.

"What are you doing Sammy boy" Gene asked.

"Hotwiring my own car what does it look like" Sam answered not looking up. Suddenly the car stared. The song Rise of the Tyrant blared out. Alex turned it off.

Wait put it back on I like that song" Said Sam sitting up. Alex sighed and turned it back on but also down.

"NOW JUST GET US OUT OF HERE!" She yelled.

"I should drive he drives like my…" Gene was cut of when Sam started driving.

"WHERE'D YOU LEARN TO DRIVE!" Screamed Alex while desperately trying to hold onto something as the car flew off of a fallen tree. "WHAT ARE THEY AFTER ANYWAY?!"

"This" Said Sam as he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out something that looked like half a hour glass.

"That looks like the thing that brought us here!" Alex said as she took it from Sam. Sam hit the brakes lurching everyone forward.

"What was that for?" Gene asked rubbing his neck.

"That is half of the Shadow Hourglass. When it's a new moon and you put the two pieces together that's it Life as we know it ends. The one who puts them together becomes a God. A God of all Time. So the Legend States.

"Legend?" Alex asked nervously.

"When moons hide, Shadows Combine, Temple of Eternal dreams Grant thy power, Power of Time, A new God shall Rise."

**(Drumroll!!! If you want to know what Rise of the Tyrant sounds like here's the link)**

.com/watch?v=eZUfUL3hPhk


	4. Chapter 4

**(Hi everybody I have defeated my writers block and midterms are over so updates should come faster I will try my hardest to make it longer than 500 words but no guarantees…oh and by the way my link last time didn't work properly so the song was Rise of The Tyrants by Arch Enemy…ANYWAY Disclaimer I don't own Life on Mars)**

"What are you doing Sammy boy?" Gene asked as Sam squeezed past him to the back of the Jeep.

"Just hold on." Sam said as he reached for a blanket that lay sprawled on the back over the Jeep when he finally got to it he pulled it off and underneath lay a red motorcycle.

"What are you going to do with that?" Alex asked sweetly.

"You said that you saw a part of a hourglass and that's what brought you here right" Sam said. Gene and Alex nodded " Well if I'm lucky than it should still be there then I get the two pieces and they never meet."

"So your just going to go back grab it and leave us here in the middle of nowhere till you come back." Said Alex.

"Uhh…ya pretty much." Sam said while he stood up his motorcycle and sat on it." Actually I have a better idea drive to the nearest town by four tickets to Manchester."

"What about you?" Gene asked.

"Someone has to stop the legend from becoming a reality." Sam answered simply.

"Then I'm staying with you!" Molly said with a hint of determination in her voice.

"No you're leaving!" Sam nearly yelled. "I'm the only one that can stop it."

"Why you?" Alex asked quietly.

"Because I'm the one with the least to live for" Sam answered looking down.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked

"Shortly after I first woke up in the morgue my mom she died in a car accident. Maya broke up with me. I quit my job. I'm a freak of nature." Sam said nearly in tears. He started the motorcycle and flew out the back of the jeep before they could ask anymore questions. Molly, Gene, and Alex shared looks between the three of them.

As Sam drove away thousands of thoughts flew through his head. All the regrets that he had flashed before his eyes. He closed his eyes trying to push the memories to the back of his mind. When that didn't work he drove faster to see if he could outrun them. When he finally burst into the clearing it was empty no one was there. Which meant that they had left to find him. He prayed that Alex and the others had taken his advice and drove far away. He slowly searched the clearing but his search had turned out futile when he had found no trace of the hourglass. Sighing he lowered his head. He had left the other half of the hourglass in the car with Alex and the others. Suddenly he felt the cold metal of gun barrel pushed against his temple.

"Let's see you survive this." The man said.

"Shoot me then. If you have the guts." Sam said as he turned around and came face to face with James.

"You think I won't." James said with no emotion showing in his voice. "I have been waiting so long for this day…this moment…I have planned this moment for so long…ever since that day. Do remember that day Sam? I do it was the day you took my future away from me!"

"Yes I remember that day. You brought it on yourself." Sam said with a equally emotionless voice.

"But with this," James said holding up the part of the hourglass. "I can change all that. With this I can change the future and I promise you one thing Sam Tyler I will be the cause of the death you will not come back from." He started to laugh hysterically as he backed up toward Sam's motorcycle. Suddenly the Jeep flew into the clearing and hit James full on.

"Well are you getting in Sammie boy or do I have to hit you to." Gene said from his seat in the driver's seat. A small smile came onto Sam's face. Then he ran over to James and grabbed the hourglass and started to walk toward the Jeep but then he turned around and grabbed James Wallet. Then he ran to the Jeep. A small moan behind him signaled that James was beginning to regain consciousness. As Sam jumped into the side of the Jeep James was starting to shoot at them. Gene stepped on the gas peddle and drove away from the clearing at top speed. In the back Sam gave the hourglass part to Molly and began to search through James wallet.

"You stole his wallet?" Molly said in disbelief. "Your life was in danger and you stole his wallet."

"What I'm currently a little short on cash." Sam said in a tone that indicated a hint of annoyance as he pulled out a wad of cash.

"Whatever." Molly said simply.

"Where to now Sammie boy" Gene asked.

"The nearest town." Sam said throwing the wallet out of the side of the Jeep.

"In one piece please and thank you." Alex said.

"Well you just got your wish Bols." Gene said in a disappointed voice.

"How so?" Alex moaned.

"Were out of gas." Gene said as the Jeep came to a stop.

"Our luck huh." Sam said grinning.

" Wipe that bloody smile off your face cause were walking." Gene said and a unanimous chorus of groans erupted from the rest of the occupants of the Jeep.

**(Alright finally the chapter is done! This took me ages to write and I couldn't of done it with out my inspiration of Hollywood Undead anyway I should probably get started on the next chapter so…uhh…ya…ANYWAY next chappie should be up sometime soon.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**(Hi everyone it's a short chappie but I thought that it would be a good cliffhanger BWAHAHAHA…right…ANYWAY disclaimer I don't own life on mars)**

"Anyway horrible concept stolen telly's" Gene said.

"How so?" Asked Molly as she splashed through the stream.

"I never know that summer could be so hot!" Alex exclaimed as she fanned herself with her hand. "It's even hotter than that file room we were trapped in."

"I remember that day." Gene said smiling in remembrance of the day's events.

"Wait where's Sam?" Molly asked looking around them.

"Great where'd the poof get off to now?" Gene mumbled under his breath.

"He's being a monkey if you must know." Alex said in a tired tone as she pointed to a tree. Sam was walking across the branches of the trees.

"Get down from there before you suffer from a heat stroke or fall or…or do something stupid!" Alex yelled. Sam didn't hear her he was concentrating his thought to find a way to destroy the hourglass pieces. But after going over the legend in his head for a majority of the trip he found no hints on how to destroy them. He had gone up to the trees because he figured that the farther away that he was from the noise the clearer he could think, but still he had no answer. Sighing he turned his thoughts elsewhere. That's when he noticed a small village on the horizon. With his eyes distracted he misjudged the distance of the next branch and lurched downward. He hit the ground face first. Mumbled voices broke through his daze.

"...He…aright."

"I…told…utterly….stupid….was…idiotic."

"Knocked…sense…whatever….left."

"Moom" Even Sam's own voice was strange to him. "Moom…Moon…Toon…Town vat may…" Was all that he could get out before he passed out.

"And now he has absolutely no sense left in him." Gene sighed.

"Town vat may?" Molly asked.

"I think her means town that way." Said Alex pointing to the horizon.

"To bad you won't make it" A voice echoed from behind them followed by many other footsteps and the sound of guns being aimed.

**(Two chapters in one day WOW anyway CLIFFHANGER BWAHAHAHAHA….HAHAHAHA…HAHAHA… ahem…right…I'll go and start the next chappie)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Hello again I'm back took me a while to think of a good way to do this chapter and my first few attempts turned out to be rather horrible anyway I've been sick recently so I haven't been aloud on the computer but here I am anyway…Disclaimer I don't own anything)**

When Sam came to he was alone. Night had fallen in the forest and the cold, wet rain had set in. He slowly rose to his feet and surveyed the area surrounding him.

"ALEX, MOLLY, GENE!" He shouted desperately looking for some other source of life besides the full green trees of the forest. "SOMEBODY!" but the only sound that answered him was the gentle rustle of the leaves. Sam looked around rapidly trying to find just a trace of where the others had disappeared to. As he was giving up hope on finding them he saw a footprint that was slowly being washed away by the rain. Sam instinctively followed the footprints desperate to find where they had lead before they completely disappear under the harsh pounding of the water. He ran after the footprints until the trail had completely vanished. He fell to his knees out of exhaustion.

"All out of energy?" A chilling voice asked from behind. Sam Rapidly spun around and meet the cold gaze of James.

"Where are the others?" Sam asked as he stood up.

"You should be worrying about yourself." James said as he started to pace. "I'll strike you a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Sam asked as curiously.

"The both pieces of the hourglass for Alex and the girl." James said smugly.

"What about Gene?" Sam asked

"Alex and the girl is my final offer." James said as frustration slowly spread across his face.

"Your not the one in charge." Sam said feeling his confidence rise.

"I beg to differ." James growled as he stopped pacing

"Stalemate then?" Sam said coolly.

"Just give me the pieces." James said menacingly.

"Not in my lifetime." Sam said smugly.

"Well then I guess we can solve that problem quite easily." James growled.

"Not as easily as before." Sam said

"Why not?" James said with mock curiosity.

"I have a reason to fight a little harder." Sam said as his smile quickly faded.

"Maybe all you need is a little encouragement before you give them to me." Said James as a slight smile showed through. "Bring them out!"

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU STUPID SON OF A…"

"LET GO! LET GO! LET GOOOO!"

"MOLLY!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave them out of this? This is between you and me!" Sam growled trying to keep calm.

"Poor Sammy attached to such little pathetic people." James replied with a coy smile. The smile faded as he walked forward. Sam backed up in step with James' strides. Suddenly James stopped and so did Sam. James grin widdened ans he fondled something in his pocket the dissapeared in a flash of smoke.

"BEHIND YOU!" Molly shouted before the guard holding her covered her mouth. Sam whipped around just in time to see James jump from the tree with the over excited grin still upon his face. Then another puff of smoke and Sam felt himself being slammed into a tree. Then he was punched in the stomach with extreme force the knocked all the wind out of him.

"Just give up Sam the men of the _De __Dromen van de tijd _have been trained in all types of combat. So you see you can't win and you can't against us ever run far enough away because we will always find you." James said backing away. Sam slowly pushed himself up as he coughed up blood.

"Just give up!" James said flatly as he grabbed Sam and smashed him against the tree. James fingers slowly enclosed around Sam's neck cutting off his air supply. James Laughed as Sam's grip on his arm loosened.

**( and so it ends…for now anyway tell me what you all think of this chapter)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Wowie it's been a long time but I finally got round to updating ha-ha I'm so unreliable)**

When Sam woke up next his left hand was tied to a hub cap of a large jeep. Blinking a few times Sam tried to stop the world from spinning then after a few minutes of trying he ultimately gave up. Leaning back against the jeep he closed his eyes as the memories flooded back lingering n the maniacal glint in James eye's when he had Sam against the tree. The Sound of footsteps alerted Sam to someone else coming in. He pretended to still be asleep as the two men started taking.

"He's still out shouldn't he have woken up by now?"

"Who care's at least the boss can't blame us for it."

"Well where are we going next?"

"Somewhere in the Caribbean I think."

"You think? Well that's just so reassuring"

"Oh calm down we should be leaving soon."

"Well that's a wonderful time frame isn't it"

"Jeez stop being so negative anyway I think we should go back in before anyone notices."

"Right then let's go"

As the footsteps faded away Sam opened his eyes. To his relief the room had thankfully stopped spinning. He quickly set to work trying to untie his left hand but the knot was too complicated for just one hand to undo. There was a slow shuffle of feet coming towards him he closed his eyes and went back to pretending to be asleep.

"Sam?" Said a quiet voice

"Molly? How'd you find me?"

"We saw you when we were led inside about twenty minutes ago I managed to convince them that I had to go to the bathroom and luckily they just told me the directions and shoved me out the door" Molly said in a small voice. "You dropped this when you fought James in the forest I thought it might be useful so I took it with me, they didn't even notice that I had it." She handed Sam his switchblade and Sam cursed himself for forgetting about it.

"How's everyone, you know, you, your mum and Gene?" Sam asked as he started sawing away at the knot.

"Well me and mum are scared but alive so that's something at least and The man Gene he's yelling and demanding a lot James looks really mad every time he does."

"Typical Gene if a train came at him he'd probably just stand there and yell at it till it changes course" Sam said laughing.

"Sounds like the kind of thing he'd do" Molly said laughing with Sam. "Well I've probably used up my five minutes so it's about time that I go back. Bye Sam."

"Later Molly, oh and tell Gene not to do anything that might get him killed I might need a human shield later."


End file.
